


Mirror Image

by MrsSonBreigh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Sadism, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Vegeta can only get himself off in front of a mirror. No one else can do it for him.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesleytonyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/gifts).



> This is a commission for Lesleytonyb. My commissions are always open, so if you're interested in details feel free to message me on my tumblr @mrsvegetaouji

Vegeta sat on his bed, legs spread, hand flying up and down his cock at rocketing speeds. He looked at himself in his full length mirror and groaned, tossing his head back.

He was a gorgeous man, and he knew that. He got off on it almost every day. Vegeta was his own idea of perfection, no one else could satisfy him. So when he moved that mirror across the room and watched himself masturbate, it never failed to quickly bring him to an orgasm.

He faded into super saiyan, marveling at his own beautiful body; his slick muscles and powerful cock. He spread his legs further and curled his toes, thrusting his hips up into his hand with grunting determination. 

He came neatly into his palm, readying himself to go clean up in the bathroom, but as he stood, his reflection in the mirror didn’t follow. It stayed in super saiyan as he descended, and licked his palm clean, gazing at the real Vegeta with a sly grin and a wink. 

Vegeta stood frozen, watching his duplicate stand and saunter closer, placing a bare hand against the glass. Slowly he pushed through, stepping out of the mirror, index finger still in his mouth. 

“Vegeta…”

Vegeta’s thighs trembled. Slightly out of nervousness, but mostly out of excitement.

“Who…?”

The double chuckled, reaching for Vegeta’s cum covered hand, bringing it to his mouth and sloppily cleaning it off. He was warm, not a hallucination. Vegeta was confused and horny, watching his own tongue twirl expertly around his fingers.

The super saiyan pulled away with a pop, licking his lips, “I’m you. Well, almost. Bejita. I came to help you.”

Vegetas brow furrowed as he looked Bejita up and down, cocking a brow and chewing the inside of his cheek, “How do I know that I can trust you?”

Bejita chuckled and wrapped his arms slowly around Vegeta’s shoulders, pulling him in to run his lips along his thick, corded neck.

“You can’t. I am you, after all.”

The low voice sent shivers down Vegeta’s spine, his hands subconsciously trailing their way from Bejita’s thighs to his hips and tiny waist.

“Is… Is this what I feel like from the outside?”

Bejita nodded with a light laugh, “Like it?” He nibbled lightly on Vegeta’s earlobe, “It’s all yours,”

Vegeta’s gut wrenched, his half erection twitching in interest. He groaned and moved his head to the side, giving Bejita more room to work those magic lips.

“Fuck me, Vegeta. I know you want to, I watch you through that mirror every single time,” he reached down to readjust Vegeta’s hands to cup his pert rear, “Watching you cum while staring at me is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He grabbed onto Vegeta’s waist and ground their naked erections together, silently begging to be taken.

Without responding, Vegeta gripped hard onto the ass in his hands, moving one hand to the crook of Bejita’s knee, lifting him roughly and throwing him onto the bed. He bounced a bit, laughing smugly into his hand.

“Fucking whore,” Vegeta muttered to himself as he roughly yanked Bejita’s head backward, exposing his neck. He sunk his teeth mercilessly into it, tasting the thick blood in his mouth and seething as he felt his own neck open up and pour blood. Bejita leaned up, mouth hungrily open, straining to reach Vegeta’s neck.

They laid there, soothing each other’s wounds with Vegeta absently running his hands up and down the sexy body under him.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked, huffing into Bejita’s jaw.

“Anything that happens to me, happens to you. And vice versa. It really makes for some fun fucking.”

Vegeta growled, propping himself up on one hand and using the other to slap Bejita hard across the face. He sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the sting of a palm against his own face.

He opened his eyes, grinning evilly, “This is gonna be fun,”

Bejita chuckled, shoving Vegeta off of him and flipping over, sticking his ass far in the air and spreading his legs.

Without being prompted, Vegeta immediately leaned into that plump ass and went to town, licking and sucking and nipping. Bejita squirmed and moaned high, pressing his ass harder against Vegeta’s face. Vegeta’s eyes rolled closed, feeling the rimjob on his own asshole. His erection was fully back and dripping again, and he did his best to not rub himself on the bed for extra stimulation. 

He pushed his tongue past that tight ring of muscle and shook his head back and forth, working it in and also scraping his teeth lightly against it.

Both of them were whining and begging to be touched. Vegeta pulled away and coated two fingers in saliva, pushing them in to the hilt. He felt the intrusion on himself and adjusted his fingers to be more comfortable. With his other hand he reached forward, gripping Bejita’s thick cock and spreading his pre all over it with skilled fingers.

Bejita fell onto his face, his arms fully giving out. He moaned into the sweaty sheets, his hips indecisive on which way to push. He thrusted back and forth, into Vegeta’s slick hand and back onto his curling fingers. 

Vegeta moaned quietly, finding Bejita’s prostate and gently abusing it, coaxing more sounds out of the both of them with hard thrusts.

“Fuck this.” Vegeta grumbled, pulling his fingers out of Bejita’s ass and removing his hand, flipping him over while spreading his own precum on his cock to prepare it for entrance. 

Vegeta lifted Bejita’s legs over his shoulders, pressing mercilessly into him. He inched his cock steadily into the heat, groaning when he felt it himself.

“V-Vegeta… Fuck, so tight…” Bejita moaned as he felt the sensation of his own ass sucking in his cock.

“That’s you, idiot.” Vegeta chuckled into his chest, concentrating on going slow.

“Fuuuuck…” Bejita threw his head back, breathing deeply as his clone sheathed himself fully. 

The two of them groaned and shifted, acclimating to the sensation of filling and being filled. Vegeta propped himself back up, head down, with a few strands of hair crossing his features. He looked up to Bejita, who craned his head to peer at him. 

He wound himself up and slapped Vegeta hard across his face, immediately arching back and moaning.

“You like being slapped, don’t you? Whore,” Vegeta shot his hand forward, pulling himself up with Bejita’s neck firmly in his giant hand. He ignored the lustful pressure against his throat and hissed into Bejita’s ear, “I always knew I was a kinky fuck,”

With that, Vegeta pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, groaning and willing his eyes to stay open to stare at the gorgeous copy below him. 

Bejita lifted his head up with hooded eyes, grabbing Vegeta by the back of his neck and slamming their lips together.

Vegeta lifted him up and sat down on the bed, slowly bouncing Bejita up and down, still attached at the mouth. Bejita reached out to Vegeta’s back and clawed deep gashes in it, giving himself the cuts as well. They groaned at the feel of the hot blood running down their backs. It slickened Bejita’s entrance, making his balls tighten.

Vegeta stuck his tongue roughly into his mouth, taking control, biting and sucking on his lips, bruising them.

Vegeta stood, holding Bejita still as his hips rocketed back and forth into him. 

Being held midair and used as a fuck toy made Bejita toss his head back and shout loud into the empty room, yanking roughly on Vegeta’s hair and pushing his hips down to roll onto Vegeta’s cock the best he could. Vegeta slammed into him over and over, hardly having time to breathe let alone stop to switch positions. 

In one fluid motion he flipped Bejita back around, holding his limp body up by his receiving ass. Bejita’s arms flopped around uselessly as he shouted into his knees, powerless to do anything other than let Vegeta do all the work. 

He tried to reach up to nurse his dripping cock, but the stimulation on it from Vegeta fucking his tight ass was too much to handle already. There would be nothing else that could make this better.

Vegeta roughly pulled out of him and threw him onto the bed, making Bejita hit his head on the wall, sending blinding white pain through Vegeta’s head. Unable to reach Bejita with his arms, Vegeta opted for slapping himself to give Bejita that extra pain.

Bejita crawled up on his hands, coming to the edge of the bed with dazed vision. Vegeta growled and grabbed him by the back of his head, forcing his mouth open over his sloppy swollen cock.

He forced Bejita’s head up and down, face fucking him mercilessly. Vegeta felt his own throat constricting so he knew not to go too hard, but he knew just how much Bejita could take. He knew that Bejita was feeling good too, because the slobbering over his cock made him leak precum like crazy. 

He had trouble moaning over the gagging feeling in his throat, but it wasn’t something he could really help. With a growl, he yanked himself out of Bejita’s mouth, grabbing onto his slack jaw and forcing him to look up with harsh fingers digging into the soft, swollen skin of his cheeks.

“I never knew I looked so hot with a fat cock in my mouth,” He yanked Bejita up to his knees, the flushed face coming right up to his own. He leaned forward to invade his mouth again, tasting his own delicious essence on his clones tongue. He pulled away and rested their foreheads together, breathing hard. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” He said, stroking Bejita’s cheek with a much more gentle thumb.

Bejita closed his eyes and laughed, flattening his hands against the sweaty washboard stomach and moving them up to Vegeta’s pecs, flicking his nipples gently, “I know.”

Vegeta sneered and reared his head back, coming forward to smash it into Bejita’s. He relished in the pain, watching Bejita fall back down onto the sheets and rubbing his head. 

Vegeta didn’t give him much of a chance to recover before grabbing his hips and roughly pushing into him in one thrust. They both moaned out loud, feeling the others pleasure on top of their own. Bejita was still borderline painfully tight, but he sucked Vegeta in so willingly it almost sent him over the edge. 

Vegeta brought an unforgiving hand down hard on Bejita’s rear, enjoying the loud smacking noise and the sharp stinging of his own ass cheek. He pulled out in fast, fluid motions and slammed back in just as roughly, making both of them gradually get louder until they were wantonly screaming like whores in heat. 

Vegeta reached underneath to grab onto Bejita’s weeping cock, jacking it hard and fast. It gave them both a strange double layered pleasure, making Vegeta lay himself down on Bejita’s tabled back from the hot ecstasy. 

Bejita yelled out, pushing himself away from the foreign but amazing feeling and back into the heavy cock in his ass. He found himself focusing on the heat of it, the throbbing and pulsing. He buried his head into the sheets and yelled out for Vegeta again, thrusting back as hard as he could. Vegeta met his hips every time, that nasty slapping of skin filling the room, along with the wet slurp of Bejita’s asshole and the heavy breathing and moaning of the two perfect men.

Bejita lost himself in how deep Vegeta went, fucking him so hard that he touched something in his core that drove him crazy, only to almost pull out and brush his swollen head against his sensitive prostate. He felt his gut tightening, the hot ropes of pleasure around his groin snapping as he shot his thick cum into Vegeta’s hand.

The pleasure Bejita felt during his orgasm translated over to Vegeta, making him inch over the edge as well, multiplying both of their pleasures with his own orgasm. 

Bejita came a second time when he felt Vegeta’s orgasm in his cock and pouring into his ass.  
Vegeta pounded into him a few more ruthless times before pulling out and lifting Bejita’s hips to his mouth to clean him up.

He drew a hot tongue over the back of his thighs, swallowing his sweet cum and the salty sweat on Bejita’s skin. 

He circled his tongue over his sore and swollen hole, sucking out all of the delicious cum and wiggling his tongue in to taste Bejita’s yummy flesh, finally pulling away with a hot smack.

Bejita’s legs shook uncontrollably, unable to keep himself propped up when Vegeta dropped him back onto his knees. He fell onto his side, sighing and closing his eyes. Vegeta sat down on the bed next to him, rubbing his sore head. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so rough.

But he looked down to Bejita and changed his mind. That pain was delicious, and so was everything else about his copy. He shook his shoulder, rousing him from his rest. Bejita opened his eyes, looking drained. 

“I think you should go home now, Bejita. We can do this more often, yeah?”

Bejita nodded with a dumb grin, “Whenever you want. All you gotta do is strip down in front of that mirror and I’ll come crawling.”

Vegeta smiled at the mirror, noting that even though it was facing the bed, he couldn’t see either of them in it, “I’m sure you will. Come on.”

Vegeta helped him stand, walking him over to the mirror. He watched as Bejita walked through, the glass warping strangely. Bejita turned with a lopsided smile and reached up to touch the glass before him. Vegeta followed, lining their fingertips up just so. 

They looked into each others eyes, and Vegeta felt something change. The connection stopped, and he knew that Bejita was gone for the time being. He watched his flat reflection follow his movements precisely, walking back to his bed with his head turned, watching for any deviation. 

It was useless. Bejita was gone. At least until next time.

Vegeta hoped it would be soon. Tomorrow, maybe.


End file.
